Truth
by Galadraen
Summary: How long had these feelings been trapped inside? How long had this tremendous longing been pulling at the strings of his heart? Weeks? Months? Years perhaps? How could he face Lee knowing now that his feelings for the boy were not just a delusion? YAOI!


**A/N:** Yeah, yeah, yeah. I realize I am supposed to be writing some KisaIta. This just wouldn't get out of my head alright so deal with it! (preferably enjoy it) I couldn't focus on my KisaIta writing until I got this out of my system. I'm a big fan if well done GaiLee. Please keep in mine this is after the time skip so Lee is about seventeen or eighteen here, not thirteen! I hope you enjoy this. Review please, it encourages me that you don't all want to kill me.

* * *

><p><strong>Truth<strong>

How long had these feelings been trapped inside? How long had this tremendous longing been pulling at the strings of his heart? Weeks? Months? Years perhaps? The torment and the aching pain in his chest seemed to have become a permanent resident. Every moment with his precious pupil that was once filled with youthful enjoyment now brought him agony. How could he face Lee knowing now that his feelings for the boy were not just a delusion? What would his adorable student think of him if he were to reveal his heart's true desire? This question has pained Maito Gai considerably that morning.

Thoughts still racing through his mind, the jounin attempted to collect himself and went to meet his students at the training field. Gai no longer knew what to do with the feelings building inside. He didn't think he could simply continue to teach Lee and bury his emotions deep inside. Ignoring them was not an option at this point. To do so would be more than his heart could take. But what if he did tell his student? The consequences of telling him could bring him even greater pain than the one he already felt. If he knew the man he looked up to as a father and teacher loved him in a way he shouldn't it could completely destroy him and scar him and destroy any hopes of the boy having future relationships. The special trust and bond they shared would be severed. No, completely destroyed. He'd never see that smiling face again. Only a face of disgust and distrust.

Shouts of "Gai-sensei!" brought him out of his pondering.

Tenten and Neji stood waiting to one side of the field, already looking worn out from training. Lee was already running full throttle at his sensei. The chuunin barreled into him full force, clasping him in a bear hug and knocking him to the ground.

"Gai-sensei! It is not like you to be late! We were so worried about you. I am glad to see you are well after all!." the raven-haired boy said with a grin.

For a moment Gai was speechless. The intensity of Lee's body pressed against him and knowing that only a thin layer of fabric separated his bare skin from touching his student's was enough to make him breathless. The chuunin's heat seemed to warm his entire being. Bright onyx eyes looked down at him with an equality dazzling grin. His eyes wandered across the younger boy's features. He'd grown into a handsome young man. Gai fought against the fantasies trying to play themselves out in his mind and returned Lee's warm smile and the chuunin hopped up to join his teammates who had wandered up.

"I'm sorry I worried you all! I just got a little caught up and didn't realize the time is all." he said as he managed to catch his breath and strike a pose. "Don't mind me! Go back to training. I think I'm just going to observe you all a bit today."

Gai couldn't help but smile even wider as Lee ran off in attempts to catch Neji off guard. He'd grown so much over the years. The doubtful little boy he first met was now a confident and energetic young man to be proud of. He watched as he blocked several of Neji's punches and jumped to dodge a kick. Not surprisingly, Lee was the one who was caught off guard as Tenten appeared to his left along with a shower of weapons. Startled, he fell back onto the ground, one of the kunoichi's kunais slicing across the front of his jumpsuit. Blood began to dampen the front of Lee's spandex suit and he could see the boy wincing in pain.

The jounin rushed to his precious pupil's side and pulled down his jumpsuit to examine the wound...but his eyes didn't go to the wound. Instead, he found his eyes traveling across the contour of the boy's prominent clavicles, down across his defined pectorals, and then to his sculpted abs. Gai scolded himself for being distracted and focused his attention on Lee's injury. Luckily, the kunai had only grazed the skin though Gai frowned at the idea of his adorable student having another scar on his handsome physique. Taking some medical supplies, he wiped the wound clean. Lee winced at the burning sensation and bit his lower lip slightly. Gai's devious eyes found themselves focusing on the chuunin's lips. So pouty and pink. How he ached to press his lips against them and feel their velvety soft texture. Before more inappropriate imagery had a chance to work their way into his mind, the older man turned his attention back to bandaging Lee's wound.

"Why don't we call it a day?" he inquired. Today wasn't going so well. He needed some space. He couldn't focus on training his students when romantic and sexual fantasies kept slipping into his thoughts. "We'll pick back up tomorrow...I have some important business to attend to. Konoha's beautiful green beast is a busy man!"

He flashed a 'nice guy' pose. Neji and Tenten shrugged and took it at face value, wandering off to train on their own. The green spandex clad chuunin gave him a skeptical look, tilting his head ever so slightly. Damn, how could he be so charming and adorable without even trying? His heart almost melted in his chest at the leaf-nin's curious face. This boy was going to be the death oh him.

"Sensei, it is unlike you to stop training so early. Are you sure you are alright?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I'm just fine, Lee-kun. No need to worry." he lied through a fake smile.

"Do you promise? You do not seem yourself today. You seem...distracted."

"Nonsense Lee! I'm functioning at 110%!" Gai struck another 'nice guy' pose paired with another false grin. Guilt slammed into his stomach. He hated lying to his important person...

Lee gave an unconvinced smile. "If you say so, Gai-sensei. See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Maito Gai had never found himself to be much of a sake drinker, but some moments called for a drink or two to dull his mind. He sat at the kitchen table in his apartment, bottle of sake in hand. His cup had been abandoned after a few drinks. He had changed out of his spandex and into a simple white t-shirt and dark green lounge pants. He didn't feel like he'd be going out for the rest of the day...he didn't want to go out anytime soon actually. The leaf-jounin slid a hand through his silky black hair and took another gulp of sake.<p>

What was he supposed to do? He couldn't continue on like this. Lee meant everything to him. If he confessed, he could lose him forever. If he didn't, he would be forced to live with this pain in his chest for the rest of his years. Was it even worth confessing? The risk of rejection was high. He was a good thirteen years the boys senior, his teacher, and a man for starters. He could probably make a list of all the reason why Lee would tell him to never speak to him again. He rested his head on the table and began tracing the lines in the woodwork on the table with his finger. They seemed to twist into one blur. Gai closed his eyes and clenched the hair at his crown in his fist. His head pounded as he heard a knock on his door. He shouted for them to just come in. Taking another healthy gulp of sake he looked up from the table to see Lee standing before him in similar casual attire. Damn, he looked good.

"Gai-sensei...are you drinking?" Lee rushed forward and took the bottle from the older man, eyes full of concern. "Sensei, you lied to me. Please tell me what is bothering you. I want to help you."

The leaf-jounin rose from his seat to retrieve his bottle from Lee but was surprised as the feeling of the alcohol rushed to his head and he found himself falling against the younger boy. Lee caught him and let the larger man's body brace itself against him for support. Lee brushed his sensei's hair from his eyes. Gai couldn't find it in himself to meet his gaze.

"Sensei, do not lie to me. Tell me the truth." he begged. " You are important to me. Please let me help you."

Gai struggled to find the words. Keeping his feelings a secret was hurting Lee and telling him may just result in hurting him worse. All the words he wanted to say seemed like scattered puzzle pierces and he was grasping at all the wrong ones.

"You're my favourite student, you know that right?" he managed to mumble.

Finally gaining the courage to look the young chuunin in the eyes, his breath caught as he saw that Lee was blushing. A light pink rouge had spread across the boy's light complexion. Dewy onyx eyes with eyelashes that rivaled most girls met his own. He lowered his gaze to those deliciously pouty lips and wondered if his prize student had ever kissed anyone with those beautiful chaste lips. Suddenly, he was aware of how close they were and of Lee's hand still in his hair. He wanted to melt into his love and stay there. His head felt fuzzy as he focused on those lips. Perhaps just one kiss? Perhaps being without Lee would be worth it if he just got one kiss...

Without giving it much more thought, Gai lunged forward to capture Lee's lips with his, bringing him into a rough kiss. Not giving the boy much chance to react, he pressed his mouth harder into those soft pillows and ran his tongue out along the boy's lower lip. A moan escaped his own lips and he reached around to grab hold of the small of Lee's back, pulling him in tighter against his body wanting to adsorb that alluring warmth into him. Gai crashed them into the dining room wall for support and ran a hand down Lee's toned torso, tracing the muscles of his abdomen. A soft moan escaped from Lee's lips as Gai moved his mouth down along his jaw and began to lick and kiss at the base. He trailed his tongue slowly up Lee's neck and nibbled the younger boy's ear. Fingers dub deeper into the boy's back as he continued to give the raven's neck most of his attention.

"Sensei..." it came as another moan. "What are you..."

He gasped in the middle of his sentence as Gai forcefully pressed the hardening member in his own pants against Lee, grinding against him. These moans meant everything to Gai. He wanted to claim the boy for his own. He wanted to have all of him now. One kiss wasn't going to satisfy his urge. He wanted more. He needed more. He crashed his lip into the smaller man's once again, this time forcing his tongue inside his mouth and exploring every inch. Pulling back from the kiss he proceeded to nip at the boy's neck, trailing his hand down to pull at his waistband.

"No, please stop this Gai-sensei." he whined. "You are drunk. You do not know what you are doing, please sto-"

Lee yelped as the older man forced his hand down the leaf-chuunin's pants and ran his fingers along his hard shaft. Face burred in Lee's neck, Gai could only grin at the startled noise. He was about to continue to trail kisses down his favourite student when he found himself slammed hard against the wall on the other side of the room. Lee's angry face looked down on him.

"I said stop! You are drunk! You do not know what you are doing! You..."

He could see Lee's lips moving but couldn't understand the words. His head felt fuzzy and the room began to spin. Tears began to spill from Lee's eyes. Now he was yelling. Gai's body slumped and slid down to sitting position on the floor. Lee's pointing and hysterics began to spread into one giant blur. Tears were leaking from his own eyes now. He could feel his stomach churning and he felt sick. The last thing he remembered before he slumped over, hitting his head and causing him to black out was that he had made his precious Lee cry...something he never wanted to do.

* * *

><p>The next thing the leaf-jounin remembered was waking up in his bed. His vision was out of focus and he instantly had the urge to vomit. Sitting straight up, he pressed a hand over his mouth, closed his eyes again and groaned. Some white noise that he could barely comprehend was making his head ache. A throbbing pain in his right temple reminded him of his drunken binge the night before. His eye shot open. Lee. Suddenly, the white noise that was making his head throb became more clear and he realized it was a voice. Lee was sitting in a chair besides his bed, alert.<p>

"Gai-sensei? Are you alright?" he managed to decipher as the words became more clear. He simply nodded in reply, still fearful he may vomit if he attempted to speak. "Do you remember anything from last night sensei?"

Flashes of the night before raced through the older man's head. He had been drinking. Lee came to check on him. In his drunken state he tried to take advantage of the boy...pain...and tears streaming down Lee's face. He'd caused that, hadn't he? He'd treated Lee like a cheap piece of meat inteasd of romancing him like he deserved. Tears stung his own eyes and buried his face in his palms.

"Sensei?" Lee leaned forward to rest his hand of Gai's shoulder. "Please do not do this to me again. I cannot bear to see you in pain."

Gai looked up from his hand. Though he blatantly was intent on forcing Lee into sex the night before he was till by his side. Why? Tears openly streamed down his face now and he flung his arms around Lee, pulling him close. His hand moved up to caress his silky black hair. "Oh Lee-kun, I am so sorry. I tried to take advantage of you in my drunken state. I'm so embarrassed and ashamed of myself. I understand if you don't forgive me..."

"I forgive you sensei." Gai blinked back tears and pulled himself back from Lee to look him in the eyes. He...he was smiling. "You are important to me, Gai-sensei. I could never hold a grudge against you. You mean far too much to me."

"I feel so awful. I didn't ever mean to hurt you like that. I didn't ever want to force you into anything. I wasn't man enough to handle my own feelings. I drank myself into a stupour and let the alcohol do the talking instead of telling you my true feelings. I'm sorry if I stole your first kiss from you, Lee-kun."

"You stole my heart long before you stole that kiss, sensei."

And then hot lips were pressed against his, seemingly curing the fuzziness in his head as they moved softly against his. Lee broke the kiss and grinned.

"I have always wanted that sensei. I have always...I have always loved you." he confesed shyly, a blush creeping over his cheeks. "When you kissed me last night I felt as if I were dreaming It felt too good to be true. I did not want it to end..but you were drunk. I was scared that was not what you really wanted. Now I know the truth."

"Forgive me. I should have told you sooner."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, was it horribly cheesy? orry for the bad ending. I didn't know exactly how I wanted to end it. Do you want to hurl rocks at me for it? Or cookies perhaps? This idea was racing around in my head ever since I read a similar fan-fiction. I wanted to get it out of my system. GaiLee is one of my favorite couples, even if most consider it a bit...unconventional. This was written in the middle of the night to a variety of horribley romantic and fluffy Vocaloid songs that made me seriously question my masculinity. Also, since it was midnight writing there may be quite a few errors. I apologize in advance. Review please, it feeds my demented mind.

**-OTM**


End file.
